


Просто семья

by Rettler, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Series: Байки от Хэнка [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Cyberpunk, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Near Future, Robots, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Маленькая миленькая девочка-андроид и два огромных робота рядом. Что может пойти не так?
Series: Байки от Хэнка [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129508
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Просто семья

Грузовик взорвался ночью. Все немногочисленные работники дома Кумари подскочили от грохота и зарева, испуганные и растерянные. Хэнк Суорти заглянул к хозяйке, Кире Кумари. Она сидела на кровати, напряженно выглядывая в окно, где сияли красно-рыжие отблески далекого пожара. Рядом уже расположился Крей, робот-телохранитель. Суорти махнул ему рукой и бросился к двери, на ходу натягивая куртку.  
Через три минуты они были на месте. Полыхал огромный автомобиль, мигала неоновой подсветкой автономная арка над крышей: «SeynixRoboCompani». О такой конторе Суорти никогда не слыхал, да и не до того было. Он отчаянно потянул ручку дверцы.  
Увы, оба водителя были мертвы. Тем временем, Бродяга Бин уже резал боковую панель защитной ролеты. Он ругался, то и дело похлопывая себя по рукам: огонь норовил перебраться на его куртку. Наконец, плотный негорючий пластик поддался. Ну как негорючий. Сэкономили, черти. По нормативам, такие фургоны следовало бы полностью лепить из НПС-49, но дорогой материал ставили только на ролеты, обшивая остальное обычными дешевыми панелями. Стоимость робовоза снижалась чуть ли не втрое, зато и в случае таких ЧП шансы снижались до значка «минус». Загоревшиеся панели погасить можно было только спецсредством, которое держали на производствах. Потому, потыкавшись так и сяк, люди отошли подальше. Лишние смерти никому бы не принесли пользы. Пока синтетические уязвимые элементы полыхали, монументальная панель перекрывала доступ в нутро фургона.  
Суорти успел выхватить из кабины едва не затлевшийся накопитель с сопроводительными документами, а, точнее, внешний диск, встроенный в карман возле регистратора, и даже попытался дотянуться до стационарного носителя самого регистратора. Но огонь распространялся чересчур быстро, и он был вынужден отступить, бросившись помогать со вскрытием панелей.  
Задыхаясь от едкого дыма, из робовоза чудом сумели вытащить троих, и внешний вид одного из них вызвал у неожиданных спасателей откровенный ужас.  
На промерзшей земле, неуклюже раскинув руки и уставившись в небо остекленевшими глазами, лежал ребенок. Робот.  
Двое других андроидов мало отличались от тех, которые мелькали в рекламе. Только типажи разные. Один коренастый, в духе классических требований дамского пола: широкие плечи, картинные мускулы, правильные черты лица, второй попроще, видимо, из категории обслуживания.  
Пожар дожирал автомобиль, роботов и трупы оттащили подальше. Суорти связался с полицией, которая, впрочем, уже зафиксировала взрыв со спутника. Получив указания и заручившись поддержкой, он распорядился погрузить тела и механизмы на машину и ничего больше не трогать.  
Полицейский вертолет показался через полчаса. Суорти сам разговаривал с правоохранителями, передал то, что сумел извлечь из робовоза. Еще через полчаса приехала машина, погибших забрали, а роботов оставили.  
Суорти грызся и с полицейскими и с медиками. Все были непреклонны: собственника оповестили, в ближайшее время он свяжется с Кумари, а пока механизмы остаются здесь на ответственном хранении. Полицейский механик передал карточку-активатор, посоветовав запустить их и проверить работоспособность в его присутствии, чтобы «потом никаких претензий у владельца».  
Два робота запустились сразу, третий — никак. Дисплей, закрытый имитатором грудной мышцы на груди, показывал загрузку и сброс. Оставив робота «вариться в собственном соку», они обследовали тех, которые оказались прочнее. У робота-девочки повреждений не оказалось, кроме заниженного до критического уровня заряда, у «прислуги» обгорело покрытие и перегрелось несколько трансформаторов на правой части тела. Все это заактировали, Суорти поставил подписи, на том и порешили.  
Суорти злился. Не помогала даже бутылка выпитого джина. И кусок бекона. Ни-че-го.  
Другие, вроде Гвена «Бродяги» Бина, вовсю тормошили активированных роботов. Им было интересно. И немного непривычно. Потому что если «прислуга» сидел на ступеньках и смотрел перед собой пустым механическим взглядом, маленький андроид успел растормошить пса, влезть на качели и выпросить в качестве игрушки садовые грабли.  
Кира Кумари не любила многолюдности, потому в имении подбирали людей так, чтобы перекрыть основные потребности, не больше. Например, в саду бы не мешало взять еще одного человека, а в гараж механика. Суорти не спорил, хотя уже и подумывал над тем, чтобы переступить через свои принципы и купить какой-то механизм вроде электронного садовника. По крайней мере, он выглядел как обычная тележка мороженщика с довоенных открыток и не пугал сходством с человеком. А пока дом обслуживали пять человек, включая самого Суорти, который в большей мере был управляющим самим производством, появляясь время от времени в доме для оснастки. В доме за главного оставался Хуан Пако. В войну он потерял троих дочерей и младшую сестру, потому, видимо, сейчас почти растаял, забывшись в возне со смуглолицей шустрой девочкой. И кто бы сказал, что это робот! Ее идеально откалиброванный голос был симбиозом детских голосов, отобранных лучшими специалистами, ярко-голубые глаза на оливково-шоколадном личике озорно блестели, а упругие кудряшки задорно подскакивали, когда она носилась вдоль дорожек.  
Кира Кумари, хозяйка имения, уехала еще утром в офис. Когда Суорти оповестил, что ситуация взята под контроль, и ее присутствие не понадобится, так сразу и уехала. Должны были прикатить на переговоры потенциальные партнеры, заинтересовавшиеся суставными механизмами «Кумари Кума», и переговоры обещали затянуться дотемна.  
Суорти отозвал в сторону Бина, игнорируя удивленно поднятые брови, велел приглядывать за роботами и Пако и при необходимости звонить ему в любое время, отбыл следом за Кирой. Первое сообщение пришло через час.  
«Второй робот загрузился»  
Суорти бросил запрос в поисковик, нашел удаленное тестирование, передал координаты домашнего маршрутизатора и велел Бину включить прием обновлений. Удобно. С тех пор, как домашние роботы пошли в серийное производство, ушлые производители наладили тестирование и обновление через домашние сети, причем в самих роботах прием обновлений активизировался одной кнопкой: «Теперь со сложным управлением справится даже ваш ребенок!»  
Через полчаса тренькнуло сервисное сообщение:  
«Андроид серии ВК459-2216, серийный номер РР3890АК1400092, проверен по заказу № 2011. Обнаружены механические повреждения жесткого диска в секторах № …. Код ошибки: 43 Рекомендуется замена. Критических изменений, влияющих на функционал механизмов, не обнаружено»  
Успокоенный Суорти отключил звук и поспешил в кабинет, где вымотанная Кира мужественно противостояла двум типам с акульими улыбками на лицах и твердой уверенностью в том, что «сейчас_они_точно_сделают_эту_тупую_бабу».  
Освободились они только к полуночи. Контракт был в кармане. Хороший такой. В ближайшие лет пять можно не переживать ни о каких колебаниях рынка. Кира в машине мигом отрубилась, Суорти, не слишком уверенный в своих силах, занял пассажирское сиденье, пустив за руль Крея.  
Дорога была скользкой, Крей осторожничал, ехал медленно. Неожиданно он остановился. Суорти вздрогнул: он все-таки задремал.  
Крей вышел из машины, чуть склонил на голову на бок. У Суорти затрещал телефон: робот пеленговал эфир.  
Суорти, поеживаясь от холода, встал рядом с ним.  
— Что случилось?  
— Не знаю. Я не уверен. Я никогда не фиксировал здесь сигнала.  
— Может, военные проверяют? Или полиция?  
— Полиция уже была.  
— Ну хозяева?  
— Хозяев бы перекрыла наша домашняя сеть, — терпеливо пояснил робот. — Я сам настраивал безопасность, она бы не пропустила, и мне бы пришло оповещение. Оповещения не было. Но и сеть на мои сигналы не отвечает.  
— Хочешь сказать…  
—Мне не нравится.  
Суорти кивнул.  
— Давай так. Отсюда мы все равно много не выясним. За руль сядешь ты. Меня высади на втором километре. Там по прямой до дома метров двести, а машиной почти впятеро больше. И езжай медленнее. Я успею попасть к дому одновременно с вами. Если все в порядке, встречу, если нет… Разворачивайся и гони что есть духу.  
Крей не спорил. Кивнул.  
— Кира не кукла.  
Суорти закатил глаза. Крей был прав. Кира сейчас спит, но при таких кульбитах точно проснется и потребует…  
— Крей. Ты должен ее удержать. Понимаешь меня?  
Суорти едва не рассмеялся от себя самого. И это тот, кто клялся не воспринимать ни один миксер в качестве человека!  
Крей криво улыбнулся. Мысли прочел, что ли?  
— Я попытаюсь.  
— Она тебе поверит.  
Они сели в машину, опасливо поглядывая на Киру. Спит. Хорошо.  
Суорти вылез у зарослей кустарника, которые все собирался заставить Бина проредить. Крей сразу тронулся с места. Кира подняла голову. Суорти не хотел думать, как будет выкручиваться Крей. Как и о том, что по сути отдал жизнь Киры в руки робота. Если эти пришельцы устроили бунт на корабле… Кто же еще? Больше некому. В чудеса Суорти не верил.  
Вспомнив бытность военного разведчика, он старался передвигаться к дому так, чтобы не пересекать пространства между ярусами насаждений. Дроны, камеры, спутники – кто его знает, что там запустили. В саду стояла тишина, звенящая, морозная. Луна ярко освещала дом: небольшой, но добротный, остекленная с одной стороны металлоконструкция. После войны многие хотели избавиться от ненавистной светомаскировки, пуская в дома побольше света. Сегодня многочисленные светильники крыльца были отключены.  
Суорти нахмурился. Присел, подбираясь поближе к качелям, и едва не выругался, когда вступил ногой в вязкую темную лужу.  
Зажмурился на мгновение, глубоко вздохнул. Давно задремавшие навыки, вбитые за годы войны, когда он был еще мальчишкой, словно ждали своего часа. Проснулись, подчинив тело и разум. Легко перекувыркнувшись, он ушел в тень высокой живой изгороди, мысленно представив себе план двора.  
Он едва не споткнулся о тело Пако. Мексиканец лежал на земле, подняв вверх руки и словно застыв в странном объятии, на его лице пугающе блестели широко распахнутые глаза, губы были растянуты в улыбке. Суорти потянулся к сапогу. За голенищем он всегда носил короткий боевой нож. Оружие, которое он отвоевал со своей первой в жизни настоящей битвы, опустив кирпич на голову мужика, обшаривавшего мертвое тело его сестры. Размазывая слезы по лицу, он засыпал ее обломками кирпича, проверил карманы трупа, захватив с собой банку консервов и нож, и навсегда уяснил: жалости не существует. Потому он и Пако-то не пожалел. Каждый сам выбирает свой путь. Вторым обнаружился Бин. У самого крыльца, неуклюже вывернув руки, он сжимал в скрюченных пальцах телефон. Пытался отослать сообщение ему, Суорти?..  
Странно, что машины и Крейга до сих пор не было. Может, и к лучшему.  
Странный скрип раздался откуда-то справа, именно оттуда, где он был минуту назад.  
Суорти инстинктивно оглянулся.  
На качелях сидела девочка. Ее глаза блестели в темноте неестественным голубым светом, словно ксенон. Девочка раскачивала качели, поджимая ноги. Летящее платьице в морозную ночь пугало едва ли не больше, чем ее пение. Тихое монотонное пение, которое сорвалось из губ в тот момент, когда Суорти повернул голову.  
Все случилось быстро.  
Со стороны дома раздался выстрел. Суорти упал на землю, девочка бросилась к нему, пискнула и… не двинулась с места, раздался короткий леденящий душу хруст. Суорти быстро полз по земле, стараясь не оглядываться. Второй выстрел чиркнул по его плечу, он дернулся, но смолчал. Затем… Яркая вспышка света охватила крыльцо. В окне мелькнула тень, раздался грохот, и Суорти, забыв об осторожности, бросился в дом.  
На полу, отчаянно вырываясь, бился утренний спасенный красавчик. На нем сверху почти лежал Крей. Он с трудом удерживал мощные руки андроида, в которых был зажат карабин. Суорти рывком замахнулся и вогнал нож прямо над ухом кудрявого робота, туда, где виднелась узкая синеватая щель, просвечивая сквозь кожу. Разъем, в который вставлялась при необходимости карта ручного обновления. Ну, или если по какой-то причине не удавалось включить передачу данных.  
Робот обмяк, упал на пол. Крей мотнул головой, сел.  
— Спасибо.  
Суорти с удивлением глянул на него. Ты смотри. И не скажешь, что из той же братии.  
— Девочка?  
— Деактивирована. Полностью.  
— Шею свернул?  
Робот пожал плечами.  
— Не жалко было?  
— «Жалости не существует», — видимо, запись слов Суорти была где-то в закромах в пределах доступности, и запустил ее робот чуть ли не сразу.  
— Все в порядке? Где все? — Кира стояла за спиной Крея, стараясь заглянуть ему через плечо.  
— Мы тут, тут! — раздалось откуда-то сзади.  
Все трое оглянулись.  
Дверь каморки, в которой хранилась домашняя бытовая химия, с треском открылась, спиной на пол упал робот-обслуга, за ним, красные и потные, кое-как расплетая руки и ноги, стали выползать работники дома Кумари.  
— Это все он, — обвиняюще вопил тощий рыжий Рей, который занимался сантехникой и отоплением. — Он нас закрыл!  
Робот медленно и неуклюже поворочался, сел.  
Крей нагнулся к нему, и Суорти услышал вибрацию телефона. Включил передачу данных.  
Через мгновение он кивнул, выпрямился.  
— Все в порядке. Он не смог смоделировать системы защиты дома, плюс в нем не была активирована программа охраны. Потому сумел только сгрести троих, запихнуть в каморку и самому заблокировать дверь спиной. По-другому он не мог их защитить.  
Суорти тяжело мотнул головой.  
— Меня не это интересует.  
— Я понял. После модель диагностики серии ВК459-2216, серийный номер РР3890АК1400092, вышел во двор, где находился более трех минут, передавал сообщение модели серии SCH9/P-2216, серийный номер FР411BК1100055. В это время модель серии WSH119-2216, серийный номер WD0014RК0010017, получил сигнал применения огнестрельного оружия. Он попытался сориентироваться на локации, одновременно запустив тепловизор. Он показал снижение температуры одновременно у двух человек, которые находились за пределами помещения. Вероятность выживания троих человек при прямом столкновении с ВК459-2216 составляла менее семи процентов. При столкновении WSH119-2216 с ВК459-2216 при условии повреждения одной стороны вероятность сохранения функционала составляла четырнадцать процентов. При баррикадировании двери механизмом WSH119-2216 при прямом попадании пуль вероятность выживания людей составляла выше семидесяти восьми процентов. Таким образом…

— Крей, проще, — устало попросила Кира.  
— Он закрыл дверь собой. Это был единственный способ сохранить им жизнь.  
Суорти выругался, стал набирать номер полиции.  
— Крей, на всякий случай, деактивируй обоих программно. Я займусь… трупами.  
Крей сделал шаг в сторону, наткнулся на выжидательный взгляд Киры, развел руками. Суорти вздохнул, закатив глаза.  
— Под твою ответственность.  
Конечно, менее всего хотелось, чтобы Кира сейчас лазила между этими свихнувшимися жестянками, но если ей так спокойнее… И так, видать, ломала себя, когда осталась в машине, отпустив Крея.  
Когда угроза была устранена, Суорти собрал в кабинете Крея, Киру и WSH119-2216. Вид у робота был растерянный и подавленный.  
Записи они пересмотрели трижды. Ничего. Ни одной зацепки. И только Кира, придирчиво рассматривавшая действия чужаков, увидела то, что упустили мужчина и два робота. Маленькая девочка в той или иной форме повторяла каждое действие, совершаемое кудрявым андроидом.  
Крей озадаченно кивнул.  
— Суорти, вы говорили, что получили ответ об ошибке отображения данных видеокарты. Но при этом мы не видим каких-либо проблем. Зато WSH поменял скорость и траекторию движений. Он просто синхронизировался! ВК сделал WSH своими глазами.  
— И своими руками, — угрюмо кивнул Суорти. — Из полиции позвонили. Этот самый ВК459-2216 не мог не погибнуть при аварии. Он был закреплен в первом отсеке, который сгорел еще до нашего прибытия. А его нашли при входе, причем у гидравлической системы контроля фургона.  
— Да ладно, это уже какая-то паранойя. Робот, который решил сбежать?  
— Робот, которого везли в утилизацию. Как и всех остальных. Отсюда и воспламеняемость фургона. Им было плевать, если бы он сгорел. Это был брак. Производственный брак. Потому они и перепугались, искали, как и чем вывезти всю эту срань отсюда, чтобы никто не пострадал.  
— А оружие? Откуда у ВК оружие?  
— Это оружие охранника. Подозреваю, он проломил стену кабины, ранее повредив гидравлику.  
Кира покачала головой.  
— Бред какой-то! Неужели они не понимали, что он опасен?  
— Так понимали. Потому и отправили под снос. Забыли только, что даже в роботах без дополнительно установленных программ остаётся активным закон о собственной сохранности.  
Они втроем оглянулись на безмолвно застывшего в углу WSH119.  
Он пожал плечами, растерянно и почти по-человечески смущенно.  
— Брак системы равновесия, фабричный, это не в аварии случилось.  
— А чего раньше не сказал? Ты поэтому не пытался остановить ВК?  
Робот молчал. Кира хлопнула ладонями по столу.  
— Так, ну это все ясно. А почему ребенок? Если с ней так быстро справился ВК, то почему ее отправили на утилизацию?  
WSH пожал плечами.  
— Это был комплектный робот. Подарочный к ВК459-2216 и синхронизированный с ним на заводском уровне.  
Суорти охнул. Бред. Страшнее бреда он не знал в своей жизни.  
Кира вцепилась рукой в плечо Крея.  
— Он защищал… Защищал от утилизации своего ребенка.  
Суорти сплюнул на пол, чего никогда себе не позволял.  
— Да. Они были семьей. Просто семьей.  
Через час полиция собрала показания у людей, сняла записи у WSH119-2216, извлекла жесткие диски у ВК459-2216 и SCH9/P-2216, оповестила «SeynixRoboCompani». Компании Суорти не завидовал. После такого шанс не потерять лицензию был равен нулю.  
С ними связались через три часа. Суорти не слушал, ему надо было организовать похороны… и выдержать. Сколько времени прошло, а до сих пор потери оставляли шрамы. Пусть даже не близких друзей, но все-таки. WSH119-2216 помог разобрать качели, засыпал землей кровавые пятна. Затем перенес безжизненные тела андроидов в полицейскую машину.  
Прецедент успели снять три вездесущих журналистских дрона-ищейки, не забыв крупным планом выхватить логотипы производителя на платьице девочки и куртке красавчика.  
Из дома вышла Кира, о чем-то споря с Креем. Суорти усмехнулся. Он как-то и привык, что хозяйка спорит с роботом. Оказывается, и роботы бывают разными. Кира махнула ему рукой, а через мгновение тренькнул телефон, показав пересланное оповещение из «SeynixRoboCompani». Значит, договорились о компенсации. Молодца, чего уж тут. Он вздохнул, пожал плечами. Мол, понял, чего уж тут.  
WSH119-2216 стоял в стороне. Суорти придирчиво осмотрел его, затем поднял правую руку робота, левую. Ну да, работы, конечно, немеряно. Но все дешевле, чем покупать. И пулю еще вытаскивать, но вроде застряла в верхнем кожухе покрытия.  
WSH119-2216 непонимающе глянул на человека, склонил голову, ожидая приказа.  
— Ну? Долго тебя ждать? Нам еще надо заказать ремонт у твоих архипорядочных мамопап, которые любезно подарили нам тебя. А еще пообещали ну просто бешеную скидку на обслуживание.


End file.
